The Sea of Change
by Kaneko Aikawa
Summary: They say trauma changes people. That is what happened to Haruka Nanase before he transferred to Totsuki Culinary Teahouse Academy for a change of scenery. With a new life on the horizon and with a 99% chance of failure, can he succeed?
1. Adjustment

**Hey all, I'm back with a new story. I know I haven't been around much for the past year as I have been through a lot and writer's block was killing me. Also my Fairy Tail muse has left for a vacation while my Free muse is here to stay for the time being. The Voiceless will still be coming out soon; I just don't know when yet as I have to work some things out.**

 **This story came to me when I was re-watching the episodes of Free in English and after seeing a dish that Haru made in one of the episodes, I was thinking to myself... "What if Haru transferred to Totsuki Academy from Food Wars?" This came up. I will admit that certain people are OOC (like Haru for instance) but it is pretty much a what-if. We will see how this risk will go.**

 **Without further ado, here is the first chapter of The Sea of Time! Thank you to ShiningMoonSlayer for your title suggestion. I do not own Food Wars or Free!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Adjusting**

Totsuki Culinary Teahouse Academy.

This is my new school? I looked up at the vast landscape, taking in what I could see. This is a fortress…not a school. How can such an enormous area be surrounded by a wall and placed on a hill?

A light breeze blew through my hair, revealing my bright blue eyes. So this is going to be my new life? Why did they have to suggest this school?

 _Because if you don't want to swim again, then maybe you should have a culinary career!_

I sighed as I remembered the words of my friend, Nagisa. It's true that I like to cook almost as much as I like to swim. However…because of that day, it would seem that my days of swimming were far beyond my reach. That was the day that my life changed. Why did Nagisa have to retain his cheerfulness when he too was affected by that day? My hand, which was tightly grasping one of the straps of my backpack, dropped to my side.

 _That day…_

I don't want to get into the details, as it was something that I would rather forget. Yet still, that night was traumatic, even for me. It was difficult dealing with it, almost impossible anyway. Could that be why they decided to send me away? So that they won't have to deal with me anymore?

"This is it, Haru…" I said softly to myself as I reached for the door handle, "this is how my new life will begin." I opened the gate and walked right through the entrance, taking in the breath-taking views lined with Sakura trees that had seemed to lose half of their petals. The oak trees that surrounded them had already begun to change colour, showing off bright orange and yellow hues. All I had to do was follow the path to the main building.

Some students were walking nearby, and they stopped and stared at me. Either they recognized me from the tournaments or this is something that usually happens with the new kid. Either way, it made me feel uneasy. Ignoring them, I continued on my way.

Am I nervous? Probably. The cooking that I have been doing was mainly for myself and my friends. I never went to school for it, never had any competitions. To be honest, I am indifferent on the matter. If I have to partake in any competition for cooking, then so be it…but much like swimming I don't care if I lose or win. That part never changed. I just want to get this part over with.

The walk was long and arduous. How far does it go? Perhaps I can run the rest of the way there, keep up my stamina, even though I haven't done that much physical activity the past several months. I started off with a light jog, feeling the autumn breeze through my hair as my shoes hit the concrete.

Eventually I made it to the school, sweat pouring down my body as I tried to catch my breath. I had forgotten how it felt to have so much physical activity. Did I really lose so much stamina the past few months? After my breathing was back to normal, I straightened up and walked in through the door.

I couldn't help but stare in awe at the magnificence of this place. Did those guys really pitch in this much to send me here? Anyone who was filthy rich could afford this place, and it made me feel so out of place. The walls were white and pale yellow, as expensive decor lined every corner. The carpeting seemed like velvet, and the furniture was probably made of the finest marble and mahogany. I stopped walking and looked around. Where am I supposed to go?

Sure enough, a voice made me turn around sharply. "Haruka Nanase?" It was a girl, around the same height as Gou and Nagisa. She had purple hair that fell just passed her ears and reddish-brown eyes that had a fierce look. A dark blue blazer covered a pristine white blouse, and a red and purple striped bow tie at her collar.

"Uh…hi," I managed to force out. I was never good at conversation, so this was going to be difficult.

"We've been expecting you. My name is Arato Hisako, and I will be your escort." That frown still remained on her face. Does no one even smile in this school? Then again…I barely smile either, so perhaps I fit right in.

"Okay," was all I could say.

"Follow me then," she turned on her heel and walked down the hallway. I followed after her, not saying another word.

"You will be put through a test. Pass it and you will continue being a student. Fail, and you can forget your future here at Totsuki," she explained, not looking back. I took this all in. This school was pretty tough, huh? And here I thought that Samezuka was tough. "Furthermore, the graduation rate at this school is only 1%. I hope you're not scared…Nanase-San."

"Why would I be?" I asked. "I never am." That was a lie. Sure, I don't act my emotions, but that doesn't mean that I can't keep up appearances. I'm doing this for my friends after all…for myself.

"We'll see about that," she trailed off.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Eventually, we came to a large kitchen that was full of state-of-the-art equipment. I had never seen a kitchen like this in my life; I only saw kitchens like these in TV shows. So this is where the test will be. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I took it in.

"Erina-sama, I brought him," Arato announced as she walked toward a girl with long strawberry-blonde hair. She was a fairly tall girl, with medium-sized breasts and a uniform similar to Arato's. There also seemed to be a permanent scowl on her face. Something inside me seemed to screamed "bitch" when I looked at her.

"Good," she replied, also not smiling as she haughtily flicked some hair behind her ears. She looked at me and studied me from my head to my legs. The way she was looking at me was making me slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" I scowled at her.

"You better show respect to Erina-sama," Arato snapped.

Erina smirked. "Arato, it's okay. I was just admiring him. For a commoner, he seems to have a good image. But now it's time to see what he can really do."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Haru asked.

"I want you to make me your best dish. Did you bring ingredients?"

"Was I supposed to?" Crap. I was never told this!

Erina sighed as her smile went away. "Useless." She looked at a couple of chefs standing behind her and snapped her fingers. "Bring whatever ingredients we have in the pantry." The chefs nodded as they did what they were told. I looked over at them, wondering what they will give me. Good god, I hope it's mackerel.

"So," Erina looked at me, "Your file says that you are from Iwatobi, is that correct?"

"Yes," I affirmed.

"And you don't have any further cooking experience other than cooking at home?"

"No," I answered.

Erina narrowed her eyes. "I see…well you hope that you will pass this test because if I taste something that's remotely disgusting then I am sending you packing. After all, only I have the best palate in all of Japan. So you better hope to exceed my expectations."

Best palate? In Japan? I hope she was bluffing. I kept my poker face to hide my anxiety. If I manage to scrape by…that would be a miracle.

The chefs returned with some ingredients and put them on the table. I studied each of them carefully. Potatoes, leeks, miso, pineapple, rice…salmon? My heart sank. I have barely cooked with salmon before, maybe once or twice.

"What's the matter, Nanase-San? Are you getting cold feet already?" Erina taunted.

I looked up at her. "No, I'm not. I can work with this."

She frowned. "Then begin."

I took out the equipment I needed - ricer, two pans, and a pot - as well as any seasoning that I could get my hand on which included salt and pepper. After putting water in the pot, I turned it on and started to prep the potatoes, leeks and pineapple. Once the potatoes were peeled and the leeks and pineapple were both cut up. I put the potatoes inside the pot and covered it.

Then, I took a smaller pot and turned it to medium after filling it with two cups of water. I proceeded to put the miso inside, followed by the pineapple.

As I was working, I could feel that Erina girl staring at me from behind my back. My future rode on this dish. If I could at least impress her with my sauce, then maybe I could have a chance. If I didn't know any better, I would also say that she was talking to Arato-san about me. Whatever they were talking about, I had to stay focused.

After a while of cooking, I put the rice down, followed by the salmon fillet which I glazed with my pineapple-miso sauce. I added the potato and leek fritters, which I had fried then seasoned. "Finished," I announced after plating my dish.

"Show me," Erina ordered as she sat at the counter.

I gave her a pair of chopsticks and my dish, then waited with anticipation as she proceeded to pick up the chopsticks. The tension was starting to kill me when she took her first bite. Is she going to like it?

She swallowed and her eyes widened. That's a good sign right? "Did…you like it?" I asked slowly, hoping for a good response.

She pursed her lips as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "If I were to be honest…it's a simple dish." I narrowed my eyes. So she doesn't like it. "If I wouldn't know any better, I would say that it's like enjoying a day at the tropical beach, only to be massaged by a hideous fairy."

"Huh?" I looked up. What kind of analogy was that? Did she like it or not?

She took another bit of food and put it in her mouth. As she chewed, she closed her eyes and hummed in thought. I could almost see a small smile on her face before she scowled again. "Though, while it could use some refining, the sauce is delicious." She opened her eyes and put the dish forward. "As someone who only cooks for himself, you aren't bad but not good either."

"Yes well, I don't cook salmon all that much," I commented as I studied my dish. "All I ever cooked was mackerel."

"You sound boring," Erina remarked as she got up, rolling her eyes. "Consider this a pass, but only because of your sauce. You cook the same thing around me or anyone here, then you will might as well kiss your future here goodbye."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Can I go now?"

"Please," Erina haughtily replied before turning on her heel. With one quick glance at me, Arato followed her. "Looking at you already makes me sick anyway," Erina continued and I glared at her back.

Watching them go, only one thought came to my mind: are all the kids that go to this school this snobbish? I knew that Rin was bad, but at least he lightened up over time. This was on a whole different level, like how most rich people would act towards those who are poor. I turned and walked out of the kitchen, shaking my head. Why did my friends have to send me to a place like this? I was happy in Iwatobi. How could they send me away? I thought we were a team.

I never liked changes; they always scared me the most. In my own world, I was wanted nothing more than to swim with my friends, to be free. But this is cold, harsh reality…I'm not free. I feel alone. This was probably ten times worse than how Rin felt those years ago when we had our fallout. All that hope of swimming and having fun with my friends died six months ago on that night. My head pulsed and my hand gripped it. There I go thinking about that night again. I was never much of a crier, but this was too much. If I'm not too careful, I would eventually break.

I leaned against the wall as I tried to catch my breath. My hand shook as I lowered it from my head. All I could hear was my own screaming and heavy rainfall. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as I shivered. Tears prickled my eyes as I tried to block that night out.

"Nanase, are you alright?" A voice startled me and I let out a gasp as I staggered back.

After regaining composure, I looked behind me. "Who…are you?"

He was an older gentleman, probably around 60, with a beard, mustache and sideburns that took up almost half of his face. He was dressed in an olive green kimono, covered with a black robe and tied together with a black obi belt. Sandals and white socks were on his feet. His stern eyes gazed at me, and I noticed a long, deep scar on the left side of his face. With the way that this man looked at me, I could tell that he was an authoritive figure. "My name is Headmaster Nakiri," he introduced himself, "but you will address me as Nakiri-San." I knew it. So he owns this academy. Interesting.

"Hello…Nakiri-San," I greeted, stumbling on my words. I never really was much for conversation, and I tended to be shy when the time came for it.

"Hello," Nakiri greeted as he studied me with his cold gaze. I shifted uncomfortably. "I couldn't help but see you are having issues of your own. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," was my response, my automatic response.

"I see, well whatever it is, I suggest you start to buckle up. What happened happened in the past and it doesn't apply here. You need to be focused." He advised.

"I understand, sir," I replied.

"In any case," he reached into his large pocket and took out a package. "This is for you. Since I knew that you would be facing my granddaughter for a test, I figured I would give this to you in person. It contains the map to your dormitory and your scheduled classes. Make sure you study it well."

I took the package and opened it. Nagisa did tell me it was a boarding school. As long as I am alone and away from human contact as much as possible, this should be fine. After taking out the contents, I read the words on top of the map - Polar Star Dormitory.

"In any case, welcome to Totsuki. I advise you go to your dormitory immediately."

I put the rest of the package in my bag but continued to hold onto the map. "Thank you, Nakiri-San." I turned and walked out of the school, finally glad that I am able to leave the main building and lie in a bed.

While I had left the building, the walk to the dormitory was long and tiring. I checked the map to see if I was really going in the right direction, and it confirmed it. Oh boy… If I could think of any kind of silver lining, as it gave me time to think. A new career…I never thought that I would do anything in my life other than swimming…yet here I am. I wonder what being a professional chef would feel like. I made it this far; I guess we will see what happens next.

I wondered how my friends were doing at home; perhaps I should call them when I get to the dorm…perhaps I shouldn't. I don't think there is any need to, especially with how I will probably be when I get there. After all, this whole thing was part of moving on, right? No need to look back.

The dorm was in a clearing surrounded by trees. An old, dilapidated building - this would probably scare off any new students transferring here. Did I get the short end of the stick? Not like I haven't stayed the night in anything like this before.

A year ago, I was training with Nagisa, Makoto and Rei in the ocean. We had to do an exercise where we swam three kilometres between three deserted islands and the campsite we stayed at. Each island was a kilometre apart, so we had to run that kilometre before swimming to the next island. It was an old training regiment that Gou found when she was cleaning up the storehouse, and it was left behind by the old swim club when it was around.

One night, a storm raged the landscape, forming waves as large as a small ferry due to the strong winds. Prior to knowing this, Rei had snuck out to train while we were asleep, as he had felt he was holding the team back with his lack of swimming experience. Thus, he was caught in the storm and at risk of drowning. Makoto dove in to save him first, then Nagisa and finally me.

We washed up on the shore of the nearest island, with Makoto receiving the worst of the water, but I was able to revive him. Knowing we didn't want to go back to camp due to the horrendous weather, we decided to look for shelter and found an abandoned lighthouse on the island. It was worse for wear, probably a lot worse than the building before me at this very moment. After doing icebreakers and getting something to eat, we spent the night at the lighthouse and swam back to camp.

There was no one at that lighthouse and it was pretty bare, except for the food that I somehow found there that was still edible. Then of course there was the old swim club my friends and I broke into. So what's the worst that can happen if I go in here? It's a dorm, right? So there would be people inside as well as food.

My stomach rumbled at the thought of food. When was the last time I ate? I remembered buying a snack before I left Iwatobi station, but that was the last time I remembered eating something. With the way the sun was setting over the horizon, maybe they are having dinner.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it, pushing away any nerves I might have about who would be inside. Would they be friendly? That would be a nice break, especially with how I had been treated so far in this place. The looks that the other students have given me earlier did not help either, and they were far from friendly. If anyone's listening, please give me a break…

The door creaked open, giving me a slight chill. This is the kind of thing that usually happened in horror movies, not like they scared me that much. Makoto on the other hand… A small smile formed on my amused face as I remembered those times he would hide behind me or grab my hand if something scared him.

"What are you doing smiling there, boy?" The voice of an old lady snapped me back to reality. I widened my eyes, startled by this new voice. That's right. This must be the lady that answered the door. She had a pink top covered by a sleeveless olive dress that went down to her knees. Her silver-gray hair was styled in a large, wild ponytail, where the long hairs were spread out in various directions at the back of her head. Even though she was quite old, her eyes seemed to hold a youthful gleam to them, much like Coach Sasabe did back at home…though he was much younger of course.

"U-uh hello," was all I managed to croak out.

The lady looked at me closer and I bent back a bit for space. She hummed as she studied my face. "You look a little familiar. Are you the new kid?" She inquired as she continued to look me over. Before I could answer, she gently gripped my chin and I cringed at her bony fingers. "Eyes as blue and crystal at the ocean," she observed, "very unusual. Then again, you do seem familiar. I can't seem to put my finger on it."

"Maybe from the television," I blurted out, very uncomfortable with her touch. When will she let go of me?

She hummed again as she finally let go. I gently rubbed my chin as I looked at her. "You have an interesting build, something like an athlete's. I'm sure that's what you were in your previous city."

I nodded. "I was a swimmer after all."

She snapped her fingers as though she just realized it. "That's where! You were at the regional tournament, swimming that beautiful relay. I was impressed with your skills, and I am glad that your school won…but only to be disqualified in the end."

The relay she was referring to was the one where Rin swam with us instead of Rei. Because Rin went to Samezuka Academy, another school that participated in the race, we were disqualified due to the breach of the rules. Despite all that, it was worth it, especially since we were once a team back in elementary school.

"Yes well, those days are behind me now," I said.

She shook her head. "I am sorry to hear that. Something must have happened th-"

My gaze steeled as I glared at her. "Change…the subject."

Taken aback by my response, she sighed. "My apologies for my nosiness." She smiled. "In any case, welcome to Polar Star Dormitory. My name is Fumio, and I am the caretaker of this little dorm."

My gaze went back to its neutral state and I bowed in greeting. "Pleased to meet you…Fumio-San."

"You must be tired and hungry," she said as she stepped to the side. "Please come in."

"Thank you," I said as I walked inside.

She followed and shut the door. "Though I must apologize for saying this because you had a hard time and a long journey to get here, but I need to be impressed by any student that comes in here."

I froze in my steps as I dreaded the meaning of those words. She wants me to cook for her…is that right? Sighing, I asked, "Let me guess…you want me to cook for you."

"That's right," She grinned. "Though to help you, I do have some good ingredients and you can make a dish for yourself to enjoy."

I looked up at her, eyes full of determination. If she wants me to cook for her then so be it. "Do you have any mackerel?"

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Do you want more? Do you want to see what really happened that night? And who do you think Haru should be with? I will be posting a poll about this, so watch out for that. In any case, I will see you in the next chapter! Later!**


	2. Initialization

**Heya! I know I haven't been active as of late, for things have been so busy with work. However, I can see that people are enjoying this story, which is a plus for me. I hope that this second chapter will keep you interested. Without further ado, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Initialization

Shortly after Haru left, Erina walked back to her quarters with Arato walking behind her. Her lips pursed in a scowl for she was in a foul mood. This always made Arato nervous. Erina had always hated new students who thought that they had a chance but were clearly not good enough, in her opinion at least. It was bad enough that Soma Yukihira, the son of a diner owner was there to ruin her days. Now she has Haru. What more did she need? This was going to be a problem for her.

"He should not have come here," Erina snapped as she turned the corner. "His dish wasn't all that great. He was lucky that he made a half-decent sauce."

"What do you suppose we should do then?" Arato asked her. She was in agreement to her superior. The moment when Haru walked in, she sneered with disgust. How can someone with an athletic build even think about cooking at a school like this, especially when he had little professional experience. He doesn't belong to this school, and the purplette was certain that this school would eat him alive.

"It's simple," The blonde answered. "Have someone watch his every move. If he messes up, that person will inform me and I will make sure of his expulsion. I don't want another sad excuse for a chef ruining the livelihood of this school."

"I agree," Arato nodded, "Though who should we send?"

A devious smirk showed on Erina's face as she turned around to face her assistant. She hummed as she seductively moved a strand of her assistant's hair behind her ears. "Will you be willing to do it?" Erina purred. "After all, I'm sure you don't have any objections."

Arato's heart beat in her chest as a small blush appeared in her cheeks. "I would ever say no to you, Erina-sama."

Erina giggled at her subordinate's obedience. "You are so sexy when you obey my orders," She whispered in Arato's ear, making the other girl blush harder. The blonde backed away a bit, the smirk never leaving her face. "You begin first thing in the morning. For now, get some rest."

Arato nodded. "I will, Erina-sama. You have a good sleep."

As her superior walked into her room, Arato sighed. She had been Erina's subordinate ever since they were kids, and even though the other girl was strict, she had nothing but the utmost respect for her. No one understood Erina like Arato did. Even though the other students at the school would be intimidated by Erina's judgements, there was a firm reason for that…such a reason Arato didn't want to delve into at the moment.

The purplette walked down the hallway and sighed again as she thought of the new student. If she could admit one thing, Haru seemed like an interesting fellow. Maybe if he really tries hard, he could succeed. However, at that moment, he had a lot to prove if he ever wanted to get Arato and Erina's full attention…especially the attention of the rest of Elite 10.

The Elite 10 were, as what the name suggested, the top ten best students in the school. Each of the students were ranked, with the best at the first seat. Students wanted to be just like them; they hoped that they would join the ranks one day. Another reason why the Elite 10 was so special, was because they acted like the high council in the school. All decisions were made by the Elite 10, and it was by a vote. Even though the headmaster was the head of the school, the Elite 10's decisions were absolute. If they wanted to replace the headmaster, they could, same with any other staff. No one could touch them, at least not at that very moment. However, that doesn't mean that no one can't challenge them.

 _He has a long way to go before he can even catch up to the Elite 10,_ she thought to herself. _He better hope that he doesn't land into hot water with any of them._

* * *

In the Polar Star Dormitory kitchen, Fumio showed Haru the pantry and cooler that was located right next to the fridge. She was impressed by the former swimmer's confidence in the next challenge, and she was excited to see what he could do. When he asked if there was any mackerel, she hummed in thought. The thought was very familiar to her, as she conveniently remembered buying mackerel from the market the day before.

Haru searched the cooler with anticipation. When the caretaker told him that she may had it, he was very excited. So many ideas went through his head of how he would cook it - fry it perhaps? Or salt-grill it? Mackerel was a very versatile fish, and that was why it was his favourite. He could do so many things with it that the wheels in his head were turning. He was hoping that he would be in luck tonight.

Sure enough, he found the fish in a bag on the right side of the cooler. His heart thumped and his eyes sparkled with happiness as he took it out. After putting the mackerel on the counter, he looked in the fridge and the cupboards for more ingredients to inspire his next dish.

He already made his signature dish but with salmon, and that garnered mixed reviews from Erina. So this time around he wanted to make something different. _I could fry it, turn them into fritters,_ He brainstormed mentally, _then again I made the potato and leek fritters so that rules that out. I could grill it maybe._ He looked into the cupboard and found lemon-pepper seasoning and honey. He also found lemon juice in the fridge. This would be enough to make a glaze.

He made his way over to some potted plants near the window. There was rosemary, basil, oregano, thyme, dill, and mint growing in their respective pots. He picked up each of them and studied them closely, sniffing them and checking their leaves.

"Feel free to cut some of those herbs," Fumio suggested. She stepped toward a drawer, opened it and took out a pair of scissors which she handed to Haru. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Haru replied as he took them. He carefully snipped some leaves from the basil plant and put them in a mortar. He took a small pestle and ground the leaves against the small marble bowl, until they were completely broken down and green residue stained the surface. Once the seasoning was prepared, he was prepared to make the glaze.

The question was what kind of glaze would he make? He looked at lemon juice he took out of the fridge and the basil he had ground. There needed to be some kind of sweetness to balance out the acidity of the lemon. He noticed some honey in the cupboard, but honey was symbolic to Spring. Perhaps some fall flavours would work out better.

He took out a couple of cooking apples and looked at them. He could boil these down, but he knew that the cooking time would be way too long, and he didn't have the time for that. He opened the fridge and noticed some apple cider. This could work better. He also found some apple jelly, maple syrup, and whole grain mustard in the fridge. This made him remember a recipe he had learned from his mother when she was teaching him how to cook. The ravenette walked to the spice drawer and took out all-spice and nutmeg. Now he has all the ingredients to make his glaze. Since the lemon juice was no longer needed, he put it back in the fridge.

As the young man was making his glaze, Fumiko watched with interest. She was surprised that this young man before her had very little experience, and he would make an interesting addition to Polar Star. She wondered how he would be able to fit in. Sure, he would need to make some friends, especially with how he looked right now. She softened her eyes at the small dark circles around his eyes. That told her that something must have happened to not make him sleep very well - some kind of trauma. Perhaps some friends would do him good.

After 10 minutes was up, Haru turned off the element the pot was on, poured the jelly in a bowl, covered it with Saran Wrap and placed it in the fridge to cool.

Taking out a sharp knife, he scaled the fish on both sides. After that, he proceeded to cut off the head and tail. Then using the tip, he slid the knife through the belly carefully. After removing the knife, he opened the fish, removing the skeleton and fileting the fish successfully. Using a pair of tweezers, he picked at the rest of the carcass, removing any bone that he may have missed.

He still needed some time for the glaze to cool and he also knew that there needed to be some kind of garnish to include as a side dish for his protein. Rice was an option, but he wanted to try something different. As the wheels in his head kept turning, he thought of just the thing.

After taking out a medium skillet, he put some butter in the pan and turned the element on. Then he grabbed a bag of green beans and fingerling potatoes, and started to prep them. Once the potatoes were washed and cut and the tips were removed from the beans, he put them in the pan and tossed them together.

Now it was time to cook the fish. He turned on the grill and poured some oil on the pan. As it was heating, he opened the fridge to check the glaze. To his luck, it was already lukewarm; this will have to do. After putting the bowl down on the counter, he took out a brush and put two coatings of glaze on each half of the fish, making sure to cover the entire thing. He picked up a sea salt shaker and twisted the top, letting loose the crystal flakes of salt onto the fish. After carefully picking the entire thing up, he proceeded to put it on the grill.

"That fish does smell good," Fumiko commented as she watched with a smile.

Haru smiled a little as he kept working. While glancing at the fish every time, he stirred the garnish while also moving the pan. He added more butter, salt, pepper, and dried rosemary to the garnish as he continued to repeatedly stir fry it.

A minute had gone by and it was time to move back to the fish. He took a spatula and carefully slid it underneath the fish.

The worst-case scenario was for the fish to stick to the grill especially due to the sugars used in the glaze. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead as he nervously guided the spatula. This was the moment of truth. If the mackerel broke due to sticking on the pan then that would spell disaster. However, he had done this so many times, just not so much with the glaze. He lifted up the fish and glanced underneath. To his relief, there only a slight residue left from the glaze but the fish was fine. It was a good thing that he put enough oil in the grill pan, and the oils from the skin did its part too. He flipped the mackerel pieces over e, watching the oil dance and sizzle underneath the protein.

While he let that cook, he went back to his garnish, took a fork and tested a potato and bean. From the taste and texture, he realized that the vegetables needed a couple more minutes cook. He proceeded to go back to his previous actions - stir, stir, toss, toss. The potatoes was starting to brown and he could feel the hard shell forming every time he stirred.

After one quick glance at the fish, he opened the cupboard and took out two plates. Fumio saw this and took out two pairs of chopsticks; she gave one pair to Haru and kept one pair for herself.

Haru turned the grill and stove off. Using the wooden spoon he was mixing the vegetables with, he put equal portions on each place. Then he put the mackerel halves on each plate, and wiped them a little bit to clean any residue that may have dripped around the food. He looked at Fumio as he slid her plate toward her. "Enjoy."

The caretaker studied the plate in front of her. It was plated fairly well, especially for his initialization dish. The fish was glistening like a jewel on a pile of green and brown, and it certainly looked appetizing from her viewpoint. She held her chopsticks together and slid through the protein, cutting through the delicate flesh like butter. Smiling at Haru, she took a piece of mackerel and put it in her mouth.

Her eyes lit up as she tasted the tender fish, and she swore that she saw stars dancing in her eyes. As she tried another bite, it gave her a memory of a time when she was younger.

 _My family owned a cabin on the river, where we would go every summer and leave sometime in the fall. We had an orchard of apple trees where I would run and play. Even as I got older, that orchard brought back so many memories of when I studied for my college exams or just slept underneath the shade. It was quiet, peaceful - sometimes I would enjoy a nice snack from the freshly grown apples. My mother would bake the tastiest pies and make other scrumptious dishes. My mother... Such a wonderful woman._

As she tasted the fish completely, she would remember the river.

 _However, my favourite part about that cabin? The exciting activities that I would do in that river. I would take off my shoes and socks and wade in the water, feeling the soft mud between my toes. There was a tire swing over by the willow tree, and my friends and I would swing on that swing and dive into the water. Every day for dinner, I would have a picnic with my family as we would watch the golden rays of the setting sun kiss the water surface._

As he was eating his meal, Haru stole glances of Fumio's euphoric face. A small smile formed as he realized that she liked it. He must admit that this dish was pretty good too, especially when he hadn't tried this recipe before. It was just some recipe that he found online one time, and it amazed him that he could remember.

After the caretaker finished the plate, she set it aside and looked at Haru. "I must tell you that you have a gift for cooking. The sweetness of the apples, saltiness of the mustard and earthiness of the basil are very interesting combinations. I wouldn't expect them to go so well with the fish, but they certainly did. As for the garnish, what I would do differently is to add some mushrooms for that extra texture, whether it would be button, crimini, or any others. Other than that, I am excited to see what other things you can do."

"Thank you, Fumio-san," Haru said. "It means a lot to me."

She nodded in response. "Here, let me show you to your room." She walked toward the stairs, signalling Haru to follow her.

"What about the-" he started to ask.

"Never mind those!" She cut him off. "You are tired from a long journey. You deserve rest. Now come on!"

Taken aback a little bit from her raised voice, Haru followed her up the stairs, hearing the creaking from the wood as he stepped on each stair. This building must have been around for years as it seemed pretty old to him. Paintings of previous alumni hung on the walls beside him. He didn't recognize them of course, but he wondered if they - as well as the students here - ever had to go through the same initialization practice that he just went through. It's probably likely; then again, things probably have changed throughout the years.

"There is a get together that the students have at night sometimes, where they play cards and eat snacks," Fumio mentioned. "I think they are having one tonight. So maybe after you get settled in, you can join them if you like." Voices were heard down the hallway, proving Fumio's statement.

Haru sighed as he just looked at the woman in front of him. "I'd rather rest for tonight. Sorry, but I am not interested in social get-togethers...so I decline."

Fumio smiled back at him. "I understand. You will meet them in the morning then." Haru just continued to look around the simple hallway as he walked.

It didn't take long before they stopped in front of a doorway. "This is you. Let me or Isshiki Satoshi know if you need anything."

"Isshiki Satoshi?" Haru repeated. He assumed that the aforementioned name could be that of a senior.

"Yes, he is second-year but he is pretty much the captain of this dormitory," Fumio explained.

Haru gaped slightly at her answer. Only second-year and he's captain? He must be insanely talented at what he does. Before he walked into the room, he turned to look at Fumio. "Thank you, Fumio-san. I will see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Haru." She walked away to let him pack.

Letting out a weary sigh, Haru put his back down and started to pack. He put his clothes on the shelves and hung any garment that needed hanging.

Then, he took out an object and paused as he looked at it; it was a picture frame. His arms started shaking as he put the frame on a small table and kneeled before it. He couldn't speak as he continued to stare. Memories of that night kept flooding back as his voice was caught in his throat. He wanted to cry, but he just couldn't. However, he could hear his own screaming in his head.

His eyes widened as he looked at his hands, and the memory of that flashed before him once more.

 _Blood...rain...what a horrible mess. The object of his fear lay before him. This couldn't be happening. Why? Why?!_

Haru stared at the photograph once more and whimpered as his entire being shook. His hands gripped his head as his pupils dilated.

"Why... _Makoto?!_ "

As he struggled with his emotions, part of the ceiling opened up and a pair of blue eyes watched with deep concern. Soon they will meet, but for now, he will let Haru grieve.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Those who follow Food Wars might know who he is, but you will just have to see in the next chapter! Apologies for the shortness as I will try to get the next one up and running. However, next chapter Haru will meet the members of Polar Star and have his first class! So with that said, see you later!**


	3. New Colleagues

**I have returned, my lovely people! Hope you're having a good day. I certainly am. To make up the shortness of last chapter, here is a longer chapter for you guys. It will give you some insight to what is happening in Iwatobi, but the next few chapters will give you a bit of insight every time. No cooking here, but next chapter there will be.**

 **Thank you to my good friend, Kayla, for loaning me her character Yuski (though this might be a different Yuski than how we roleplay her as so I hope you enjoy this version at least). And thank you to my friend ShiningMoonSlayer for some edits and transferring this story over to me...since Pages has now become a bothersome app.**

 **I don't own Free or Food Wars! And I will warn you that this is where the fan service begins. Nudity awaits you! You have been warned!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - New Colleagues

It was the next morning and the crisp autumn sun peered through the windows, flooding the rooms with its golden light. She walked throughout the hallway, heading toward the bathroom. Her robe around her body and her clothes in her arms, she was ready to take a nice bath before classes. Her waist-length orange hair was tied in a loose bun behind her head.

It was Yuski Satoshi's daily routine. For as long as she could remember, she had loved taking morning baths to wake herself up and keep herself focused. It was rather hard being in her life, for she knew she had big shoes to fill. That's what you get when you are the younger sister of the seventh seat of the Elite 10, but more on that later.

Despite his odd quirks, Yuski had always looked up to and loved her older brother. After all, he was all she had after their parents passed away years ago. Things at this school were difficult since she transferred there a few months ago, but she always found a way to succeed one way or another. Since she was always shy around others, it was hard to make friends. They always spoke about her behind her back, saying how she lived in her brother's shadow, and they said that she wouldn't make it. This was another thing that discouraged her from making new friends. However, Isshiki always found a way to cheer her up, by telling her to believe in the power of youth...and other things like that.

She opened the door, fully anticipating the warm water underneath her skin. However, something didn't feel right. Water vapour had filled the room. Was someone already taking a bath? Her lips pursing suspiciously, she stepped slowly toward the bathtub. Maybe they were taking too long? But that couldn't be, because she thought that she was the only one who would take a bath in the morning.

Once she was close enough, she could easily see who the occupant was. It was a young man with raven-black hair that was short but long enough to reach his ears. He had bangs that were long enough to cover his eyes. Her eyes moved down to his torso and she blushed at how toned he was. His biceps were even more chiseled. She had never seen such a sight before. Sure, her brother had muscles but nothing like this.

A small bit of drool reached her lips, but she quickly licked it away and turned around quickly. What was she doing? How could this stranger be in the bath at the hour when she should be the one taking the bath? Maybe she could politely ask him to leave.

But when she turned around, he was staring right at her. "I'm sorry, did you need something?" Haru asked.

This startled Yuski as she jumped back with a yelp, throwing her clothes up. Her foot accidentally got caught on her robe, making it fall off her body and expose herself. Haru's eyes widened as he stared at her. He could admit that he had never seen a woman naked before, and he didn't know what to do in this situation. He kept his eyes glued on her baseball-sized breasts as a blush creeped onto his cheeks.

Yuski, on the other hand, was extremely flustered. Her face was beet red with embarrassment as she covered herself quickly and screamed. Haru looked at her confused and then turned around quickly when he realized that he had been staring at her for longer than he should. "S- sorry..." He mumbled.

Footsteps rushed toward the bathroom to see what was happening. "Yuski-san, we heard screaming!" A female voice cried. The source of this voice stopped in the doorway. She hadlong dark blue hair in twin braids and was around Yuski's height. Her blue eyes widened at the sight.

Another girl with strawberry blond pigtails was beside her. Her eyes looked at Haru as she gave a knowing smile. "Well hello... Yuski, you realize that a total hottie is in the bathroom right?"

"Sh-shut up!" Yuski stuttered.

Haru was just as embarrassed if not more than Yuski was. The last thing he needed was more people showing up. In fact, he wished that these people would just go away and leave him be. However, he got the opposite when he heard male voices coming in.

"What's with all the screaming?" Oh god, go away!

A young man with red hair was in the doorway with two others. One had dark hair with side burns and the other had blonde, and all boys were grinning. "Soma-kun! Shōji-kun! Daigo-Kun! Get out!" Yuski screamed as she had scrambled to put her robe on.

"Why?" Shōji asked. "I didn't know that you were so inclined for a relationship that quickly."

"Especially with the new guy," Daigo added. Yuski made a frustrated scream as steam rose from her flushed cheeks.

"Besides, this is just too rich," Soma remarked, as he tried hard to keep from laughing.

"By the way, we should totally get your brother in here," Shōji suggested as much to Haru and Yuski's protests.

Now Megumi was getting nervous. "Y-you think that's a good idea!?" Yeah, that's NOT a good idea! Her brother might get me killed! If he is ANYTHING like Rin that is, Haru thought to himself.

"OIIIII SEEENPAIII!" Daigo called after turning down to the hallway. "SOMEONE IS HITTING ON YOUR SIIIIISSTTEERRR!"

Yuski just about had enough. If he comes to the bathroom and sees all this, there is no telling what would happen. She just wanted this nightmare to end already, and looking at Haru, she was certain he felt the same way. Her brother wasn't like most brothers. In fact, he seemed to be very relaxed. However, what worried her the most was that he would never let her live it down, but she wouldn't be surprised if he did have his protective tendencies. A fiery aura erupted from around her as she glared at the boys.

"Oh boy! Looks like they're about to get it!" Yuki, the strawberry blonde that came in with Megumi, exclaimed. The drama had escalated so much that she wished she could have some popcorn.

Yuski walked toward the boys. "Soma-kun," Megumi said as she looked at him. "You...might want to run."

"See ya, guys!" Soma ran off, not wanting to get in the way of Yuski's wrath.

The other two stepped back, sweating nervously as Yuski towered over them, a look to kill over her eyes. Then the sounds of hitting and punching were heard as the boys were thrown out of the bathroom. "GET OUT!"

Now that was Isshiki's turn to come up to see what was happening. "Someone called? Oh hi sis."

Yuski glared at Isshiki. "It's NOT what it looks like!"

Isshiki smiled. "Ohh, is it?" He suddenly twirled around, grabbing his sister and putting her in a hug. "My sister has finally grown up to be a lady!"

"Uwah?!" Yuski exclaimed in surprise.

Hearing this, Haru was unsure of what was going on. Was her brother actually proud of her? He turned to look at the other girls. Megumi's nervous expression never wavered. In fact, she turned toward Haru and bowed quickly, stammering, "S-sorry to bother you!" Then she ran out of the room. The ravenette just raised an eyebrow before he turned to the blonde girl. He could tell that she was enjoying this for she was holding her sides with laughter. These people didn't seem as different as his friends back home...all except the fact that they seemed weirder.

Suddenly, Fumio's voice was heard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KIDS?! HURRY UP AND GET READY FOR YOUR CLASSES!"

This made everyone cover their ears, especially Haru. Where was that coming from? He stood up in the bath and looked around, water dripping down his chiseled torso and soaking his swimsuit, which he still often wore to the bath. It wasn't long before Fumio spoke again.

"And IF I see any more dawdling from you, you are on clean-up duty for the rest of the WEEK! Do I make myself clear?!" Haru's eyes landed on a few pipes that were attached to the wall next to the tub. So that is how they communicate? What a strange mechanism.

"Hai!" The other students responded in unison. Haru, as always, didn't say anything. His eyes were glued to the pipes as he tried to figure out how they worked.

Yuki was about to walk out of the bathroom when she turned over her shoulder at the man in the bathtub. "I must say," she said with a toothy grin, "you are one handsome fellow. My name is Yuki Yoshino. Yuski's a lucky gal."

Haru narrowed his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?" Yuki just walked away while giggling. Watching her leave, the former swimmer was confused by what had transpired that morning. He could admit that he never fell in love, as all his obsessions were with water and mackerel. But when it came to women, he could care less. With another sigh, he climbed out and dried himself. Then he got ready for that day.

After eating breakfast and talking amongst themselves with Haru distancing himself from them, especially from Yuski, they set off to the academy. Once again, Haru made sure he was as far back as possible, especially where Yuski was concerned. So this was going to be his first day of classes. He wondered what they would be like. He was sure that the teachers would be as strict if not more strict than Erina. Well as long as no one tries to talk to him, he would be fine and get this day over with.

But to his disappointment, Soma walked slower so that he could walk beside Haru. "How's it going?" Haru didn't say anything, cursing himself how he jinxed himself. "Not a talker huh?"

Soma continued. "That's fine. The name's Yukihira Soma. What's yours?" He flashed a friendly smile.

If talking meant to get this guy off his back, Haru would might as well do it. "Nanase..." he replied, "Haruka Nanase."

"Haruka huh?" Soma repeated. "Now where did that name seem familiar?" Haru just shrugged. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"Iwatobi," the ravenette replied.

Suddenly, Soma hit his palm with his fist. "Ah! That's right! You're a swimmer, aren't you?" The young man next to him said nothing. "What are the coincidences?" The red-head laughed. "I knew you seemed familiar, and that's how I heard about you. Haruka Nanase, the 'ace' of the Iwatobi Swim Club. What are you doing here at school?"

Haru was beginning to get annoyed. What would it take to shake this guy off him? The last thing he wanted to talk about was his past at Iwatobi, especially when it came to... He let out a forlorn sigh.

Suddenly he looked up when a hand was waving in front of his face. "Hello?" Sōma said, trying to get Haru's attention. "Are you awake in there? I asked you a question."

"Change of scenery. I don't want to talk about it." With that, the former swimmer walked away, resuming his reserved state. Soma hummed in thought as he watched his new colleague go. It was clear that this guy was depressed about something and hurting inside. Perhaps he shouldn't pry, but he should also try to be the guy's friend. Maybe that would be the best thing for him at this point.

"Soma-kun!" Megumi called, snapping Soma back to reality. "Come on! We are going to late!"

The red-head smiled at the bluenette in front of him as he jogged toward her. If there was any girl who was special, it was her. She was from a well-off but common family, much like he was, and grew up in a fishing village on the coast. Ever since she set foot in this school, she had been going through anxiety as her performance was very mediocre. However, Soma helped her when her expulsion was imminent and she had grown lightly stronger since then.

"Are you going to be his friend?" Megumi asked once Soma caught up to her.

"That's if he wants," Soma trailed off. "Though I think that he seems to be carrying a huge burden on his shoulders. The reason why he's here is to escape from that."

"But as nice as this place is," The bluenette opinionated, "he needs to understand that the teachers will be way too hard on him. He's lucky that he missed the camp from hell, but things are going to be much tougher from here on."

Her fellow commoner nodded. The Camp from Hell, as coined by most of the students and staff of Tōtsuki, was week-long event where everyone was put through very difficult examinations - from making a gourmet lunch using ingredients from the great outdoors to running a very busy resort restaurant during breakfast hours. If anyone failed to meet any expectations, they were expelled on the spot. That was a fate that Megumi would have had until she proved herself with Soma's help that she belonged there.

Honestly, I'm worried about his chances," Megumi continued, "especially with his current mindset."

"I've been hearing that it was his lack of experience that has people raising their eyebrows," Sōma pointed out, "but you're right. Anyone with little experience can have the right skills to back them up. He just needs to prove that he belongs here rather than just running away from his problems."

Haru closed his eyes as he listened. Even though he was a few feet away, he could still make out what the two were saying about him. So people were talking about him behind his back. Let them talk. He had already started to prove to people what he can actually do. The one question is whether it will go anywhere.

What will Makoto do? What will he say? Makoto... After opening his eyes, Haru softened them, thinking about his best friend. The thought of him, let alone his name, brought nothing but heartache to Haru. No matter what, he couldn't get the image out of his mind. The rain, the blood...the terrible sounds that came with everything... Why?

"You can't live like this, Haru! Get up, straighten yourself, and move on already!"

Haru tensed at the harsh words from Rin Matsuoka, hurt imminent in his eyes. When the ravenette spent his days in his room, his shark-tooth friend always made sure he was up and going through his day. Yet, it felt like he was forceful. Haru wasn't sure if Rin was making him feel better or worse. The two had always butt heads since elementary school, but no one, not even Nagisa who had known them the longest, had seen them fight as bad as they did recently.

As the former swimmer walked to his classroom, he decided to let go of any feelings he had within him...at least for now. After all, he had a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in Iwatobi, Nagisa sighed as he sat in the train. His blonde hair hung over his eyes in shaggy locks. Lately he had been a mess, especially his hair which he had been letting grow His parents had been trying to urge him to get a haircut but he could not bring himself to do so. At least his bangs masked what he truly felt in his eyes. That was the main reason why he decided to have longer hair.

When the bus reached the station, he got off and walked toward the school. Even though rays of sun peeked through the overcast clouds, he felt gloomier than the clouds themselves. His shoulders sagged as he walked. He was worried about Haru. How will he do? Will he ever make it?

His thoughts took another turn. Why did it have to come to this? One moment they were all getting along and hanging out like close friends, like brothers. Then in an instant, they were drifting apart. That realization hurt him the most. Nothing will ever be the same, and there is no reversing it even if they tried.

They all changed since that day, never to be the same again. Nagisa - once a childish, hyperactive young man who was always the little brother type and enjoyed sweets - became a mellow and mature individual. He still liked sweets, but he ate less of them. Whenever Haru and Rin went at each other's throats, the blonde was always there to break them apart. He acted as the mediator when he wasn't so drained. On top of that, he stopped crying completely. It's not like he had any tears left. However, on the inside, he felt hollow.

A stranger smiled and said good morning as he passed Nagisa, and all what the blond could do was politely wave back with a smile. The moment the stranger was completely behind him, the blonde just sighed and frowned again, taking off the temporary mask that he usually wore on a daily basis.

The only one he could truly talk to was Rei, who had been his best friend for a year. After all, the other teen was initially recruited by Nagisa to the swim club. Even though Rei joined reluctantly, he was able to grow and become accustomed to swimming, thanks to Haru. How gracefully he dove into the crystal clear water like a swan, how beautifully his hands carved through the surface as he glided through the waves. Haru was everything Rei aspired to be. Nagisa knew this.

The two as of now were the ones who missed their older friend the most. However, as painful as this may have been for the both of them, it was for the best. The things that Rin was saying to Haru were tearing them apart even further, and it was bad enough that Iwatobi kept generating distressing memories even though some were good. Whether or not they were good didn't matter to the teens. All it did was remind them of their friend.

Makoto.

 _Makoto_... Nagisa repeated the name in his head. That name was enough to break his heart completely. Makoto was innocent, timid, shy...but above all...kind. He was the older brother that anyone would want, and with his leadership, he kept the team afloat - no pun intended. Then when that night came - the night that tore him away and made them all miserable - everything changed. That big brother that Nagisa always looked up to had died that night.

It was an accident, pure and simple, but it turned a night of fun into a complete nightmare. Nagisa couldn't bare to blame the one responsible, even though a small part of him did. His emotions had left him torn.

"Nagisa?" A voice snapped the aforementioned teen back to reality.

Nagisa looked up and saw Rei in front of him. He was dressed in the same uniform as he was, his jacket draped over his shoulder. His wet blue hair hung over his red glasses, and there was a worried expression across the taller teen's face.

Nagisa smiled as he greeted his friend, "Hello Rei."

Rei's eyes softened at the name. "You know there was a day when you would call me Rei- chan."

"There's no need for it. I take it that you were just coming from practice?" Nagisa inquired. Ever since Makoto died, the two younger members of Iwatobi Swim Club decided to take it upon themselves to work even harder, to practice harder. When Haru left, their drive to fill in both shoes was even stronger.

"Yep," was all Rei could say. "Are you alright?"

Nagisa shrugged. "I'm okay. Just thinking, honestly."

"You miss them...don't you?"

"Yeah, you know I do." The blond sighed. "Rei...was this the right choice?"

The bluenette raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his glasses. "What do you mean?"

"Sending Haru away," Nagisa clarified. "I'm beginning to regret that choice. What if he hates us?"

"Hate? Us?" Rei repeated. "Don't be absurd! We did it for his own good! He was suffering and you know that if he is ready he would call us. We said that at the train station."

"Yeah but he hasn't called us yet," Nagisa pointed out. He began walking toward the school, his feet dragging as he walked on the asphalt. "That's what worries me."

"Maybe he's busy. Classes do start today and that school is strict as it's prestigious and..." "Beautiful," Nagisa finished, "I know."

Rei followed behind his friend and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He'll call, I'm sure of it." Nagisa just said nothing. He wanted to believe his friend's words, but something was preventing him from doing so. He just didn't know what to do. "Nagisa," Rei spoke up again.

"Hm?" Nagisa rotated his head to the side. "You can cry every now and then you know."

"I know...but there's no tears to cry." After gently removing the other man's hand, Nagisa continued to walk away.

Rei sighed. "Stop lying to yourself. You're hanging on," he muttered to himself as he followed. "I know you...far too well."

* * *

Back at the academy, Haru's classes were slow and were just basic review. All what they were were just basic skills like cutting and baking, things that the ravenette already knew. Based on his experience, he was put in first year even though he was third year at Iwatobi. That was a huge drawback. It was rather annoying, but if he were to ever make it in this school, then that was how things were going to be.

As classes moved by, Haru just daydreamed through the lectures. When it was time to do hands-on work, he did it without any problems. Some students whispered among themselves as they stared at him, some calling him an "elitist prick who didn't belong there at all". Some were wondering why he was there in the first place. Haru just closed his eyes as he tuned out their words.

"Hey, will you shut up already?" Soma whispered as he glared at them. "He's there for the same reason as any of you are here. So leave him alone."

"Whatever, Yukihira," One student said. He was fairly tall, with blonde hair hanging over his chocolate brown eyes. "Since you are much like he is, how about you two become best friends since you are losers."

Soma grinned. "Is that so? How about a Shokugeki at lunch?" Haru repeated the word in his head. Shoku...geki? He wasn't sure of the meaning of the term. Is that a common thing here?

Before the other student could reply, the teacher threw a piece of chalk at each of their heads. Both boys grunted in pain after the pieces of calcium carbonate struck the sides of their heads.

"You boys can talk about your shokugeki after class," the teacher advised, "That is unless you want detention after school."

Megumi's eyes snapped open in shock as she subconsciously put her hand on his. Soma looked at the girl's hand, confused by her action. However, when he noticed her stern expression, he immediately complied to the teacher's request.

Megumi lingered for a few seconds, making note of friend's soft skin underneath hers. It seemed so gentle. She wondered what it would like to hold his hand for long periods of time; this loving gentle touch was probably what she needed. She wondered what his lips felt like on hers.

"Megumi." His soft whisper snapped her out of her reverie, but also startled her. Her face became just as red as a tomato as she jumped back with a shriek removing her hand from his in the process. The entire class turned to face her, making her even more perplexed. Her anxiety got the better of her as she had dizzy spells.

Soma put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, calm down," He assured, "It's a normal thing, you silly girl. Take deep breaths."

"S-sorry," Megumi breathed as she tried to collect herself. She inwardly berated herself for overreacting to such a small thing such as this. Her friend smiled as he removed his hand. Megumi's hand subconsciously went to her shoulder. Someday, she will return his kindness.

After class, Soma was just leaving the classroom when Haru pursued him. "Hey, wait!"

The red-head turned to him. "What's up, Haruka-san?"

"Why did you do what you did?" Haru inquired, puzzled by Soma's actions earlier.

Soma sighed as he looked at his classmate. "I stood up for you in the best way I knew how."

Confused even more now, Haru scratched his head. How could a complete stranger, whom he had just met and tried to avoid earlier in the day, be so adamant to fight for him? This wasn't really what he needed, and he was still unsure of why the young man standing before him would do such a thing. "Wh-"

"Because you and I are more alike than you realize," Soma interrupted him. "Most of these students are from rich families who own their own restaurants. My father owns a diner, so when I first arrived here, they tore me apart...still kind of do."

"I still don't understand," Haru responded, "How can someone like you, who has been in this world since birth be so similar to someone like me, a guy from a completely different world and is in the middle of a transition? It makes so sense!"

"Does it?" Soma challenged, to which Haru raised an eyebrow. "Lineage doesn't matter. It's the talent that's most important. If you have the talent, then you have what it takes." A grin formed on his face as he outstretched his hand. "And the more friends and allies you have...the less lost you will feel. So what do you say, Haru? Will you be my friend?"

The ravenette hesitated. He knew that he needed some time to think about it, but after what he had witnessed in the classroom, it seemed that this guy had meant well. If he accepted the proposal, then he might have a mentor to teach him how things are done in this place. There is so much that he must learn - like what are shokugekis and the process in which they are made, also more about the Elite 10. It also immensely helped that Soma was in the same dorm as Haru was. So with that conclusion in mind, the former swimmer reached for the red-head's hand. "I suppose I can," he answered. "But you need to teach me certain things."

"Hey, you were put in Polar Star for a reason," Soma grinned. "We help each other; we're family after all." Haru nodded in agreement. "Come on," Soma beckoned, "Let's find our dorm members and have lunch." He began to walk down the hallway, towards Megumi and Yuki who were waiting for them.

"Sure," Haru replied as he followed his new friend.

Around the corner, Arato watched as this event took place. Now that Haru had joined forces with Soma, she was beginning to get concerned. Erina and Soma were bitter rivals, and she was certain that if the two teamed up, then they might run into some problems down the road. However, she didn't understand why someone who wasn't so special would suddenly become Yukihira's friend. So maybe she shouldn't be too worried. However, she still felt that feeling of dread stinging her chest. She took out her phone and dialled Erina's number.

Elsewhere in the academy, Erina had just finished "remodelling" one of the club rooms as the past occupants were immediately removed from the premises. She didn't care if anyone felt remorseful. If a club room interested her and would deem to be useful, she would give the owner some time to fight back by challenging him or her to a shokugeki, a cooking challenge where something is wagered by both participants.

Smirking at her defeated opponent, she answered her phone call. "This better be good, Arato. I'm already in a good mood."

Arato swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. She hated it when her boss's mood is disrupted, as she was at at the wrong end of Nakiri's rage multiple times. "I-I have some news to share...about Nanase-kun," she stammered, trying to find the right words to say to not infuriate her boss.

Erina hummed in response as she glared into space. "From the sound of your voice, it seems that this bit of news is...less than pleasant." The pinkette shivered at the queen bee's icy tone. She took a moment to try to formulate the words in her head but the blonde snapped, "Be on with it! I don't have all day!"

Arato stiffened. She knew she had no other choice but to blurt out, "Nanase and Soma are friends now!"

Erina's eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed them. "I see... And now that that talentless little worm has been put in Polar Star, they became friends too quickly. We will have to do something about that." Since this is the opposite of what the assistant expected, she breathed a sigh of relief. "No matter," Nakiri continued, "continue to observe them."

"That's not all," Arato added.

"Hm? There's more?" Erina inquired.

Arato took a deep breath and said, "Soma had challenged someone to a shokugeki...for Nanase's sake."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure," Arato stiffened once more. "I didn't exactly make out who."

Erina sighed in frustration. "Find out who it is and let me know any information you can find. I might have an idea that would work in our favour."

"Hai!" The assistant exclaimed.

"And furthermore, if you mess this up, then I will have to punish you," Erina concluded before hanging up the phone.

Arato sighed as she also hung up. Whatever her boss had in mind would either kill two birds with one stone...or backfire horribly. And if it backfires, then she will find herself in a horrible predicament. She shook her head, urging herself to focus on her current task at hand. Since she overheard the two talking about lunch, she hurried to the place where they would usually eat their lunch.

* * *

It was a slightly shady area in the courtyard, overlooking the splendour of the oak trees and some of the mountains. Benches were arranged in a square formation, facing each other as part of the roof of the school jutted outwards, giving the area its shade.

Once Haru arrived at the location with Soma, he tensed when he saw Yuski with the group. For a moment he had almost forgotten she was part of Polar Star. However, because of that embarrassing moment they had earlier that morning, she was the last person he wanted to see. "I just remembered...I have something to check," He trailed off as he turned and walked away. He thought that she wouldn't notice him either. Boy was he wrong.

Yuski narrowed her eyes at him and shifted uncomfortably. Yuki grinned at her friend. "Your boyfriend is he-"

"Not another word," the orange-haired girl said slowly, icy venom dripping from her words in a threatening tone. Yuki gave a little squeal as she shut her mouth completely.

"Hey, hey!" Soma exclaimed as he grabbed Haru's arm, stopping him from walking. "You said that you would eat with us, so eat with us."

"But I don't want to eat with her," Haru complained. "It's embarrassing." All the girls there except for Yuski giggled at the new student's antics, remembering the events of that morning. Even Megumi had joined them, though hers was softer.

"The feeling is mutual," Yuski grumbled as she faced the other way. She took another bite out of her sandwich, trying to focus on the taste of meat and cheese rather than Haru's presence, but to no avail.

"I understand that you two got off on the wrong foot, but just try," Soma advised. "Besides, the rest of us are here. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me." Haru sighed. Could he take his new friend's advice for granted? Then there were the others here. What if they start teasing him again? As though he could read his mind, Soma said again, "and if those guys from earlier," He eyed Yuki, Daigo and Shoji, "try anything, then they will have to answer to me."

"And me," Yuski added as she gave each three aforementioned students an evil stare, who all tensed and shifted uncomfortably.

However, Yuski's scary demeanour barely phased Haru. You could guess that his former literature teacher, Miho Amakata, and her husband Kagari had something to do with it. Even Rin - to which Haru had sighed at the thought of the name - had his scary moments, if not very few. In other words, he was practically immune to it. "Fine," he replied as he sat down and took out his bento box.

"Good," Soma said as he also sat down and took out his bento.

As Haru opened his bento, he looked around at his colleagues sitting around him. There are those he had seen before like Yuki, Yuski, Megumi, Shoji and Daigo. However, there were a couple others that he had seen a couple of times in the day but never noticed - three to be exact. One was a girl with long, shoulder-length magenta hair and eyes. She was sipping a bottle of kombucha. Haru had admitted that he hadn't seen her nearly as much as the others. Could she be an upper-classman? His eyes turned to a young man with glasses and black hair, as he was trying to explain some things to Yuki, who seemed to be unsure of what happened in one of their classes. Haru was certain that he and Rei might be good friends if they were to meet. Sitting quietly beside Shoji and Daigo, was a young man with messy brown hair that covered his eyes.

"So Haru," Soma spoke up, making the said young man look at him. "You got any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a bunch but I will save most of them for later. However there is one question that I must ask."

"What is it?" Soma asked in question.

Haru took a couple of seconds to think about how to ask his question before looking at the red-head once more. "What is a Shokugeki?"

"I can answer that," Glasses-boy replied. "A shokugeki is a food competition where two contenders battle it out to settle their differences. Each has to wager one thing of equal value before competing, and a shokugeki can happen anywhere they like. Sometimes it's done in front of an audience, sometimes it is done privately. Sometimes it can even have a theme."

"Oh," was all Haru could say. So he's going to be a prize for a competition. Just his luck... Then again, the wagers have not been made yet, so he is out of the woods for now. However, if Soma were to lose, then what would happen?

Daigo grinned as he ruffled the megane's head. "There's our dorm nerd!" "H-hey! Daigo-san! Stop it!" The megane protested.

Haru looked at Soma and asked, "Who was that guy?"

Soma's eyes widened as he had just realized something. "OH! That's right, I forgot to introduce the others to you." He pointed to the megane. "That is Zenji Marui, the smartest of our group." Zenji waved at Haru, to which the latter nodded in reply. Then Soma placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is Ryoko Sakaki, she is like a big sister to us as she's in second year."

Ryoka placed her drink down and reached for Haru's hand, "How do you do?"

Haru shook it without hesitation, "how do you do?"

"And you have met Yuski, Megumi, Daigo, Yuki and Shoji," Soma nodded at each of them.

"Hiya!" Yuki chirped cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you," Megumi said courteously. "Welcome to Polar Star," Shoji greeted with a wave. "Ditto," Daigo agreed as he also waved.

Yuski was the only one that didn't say anything. She had no need to respond to him, especially when she was feeling so awkward. Call her rude, but she was just feeling very uncomfortable especially when memories of that morning kept popping up. Haru felt the same way. Being around her was rather annoying as it was, and he was certain that the image of her being naked would never leave his mind any time soon.

"And finally," Soma said as he pointed toward the quiet guy, "that's Shun. He's very mysterious so no one really knows about him yet." Shun just nodded a hello at Haru.

"You're forgetting about me, Yukihira?" A new voice joined the fray, making the group look at him. Yuski was the only one that didn't look up. So he finally showed up.

Haru looked up at the latest member to join the group. He was a tall and thin young man with light orange hair, that almost matched Yuski's. Bangs hung passed warm blue eyes, and a genuine smile was on his face. A white bandana covered his most of his hair. "Didn't think that you would start the party without me, didn't you?" The young man asked.

"We would never start without you, senpai," Ryoka answered as she shuffled to the side to allow the older student to sit beside her.

"Isshiki Satoshi," Soma introduced. "Third year, and is the senior representative of our dorm."

"This the new guy, Soma?" Isshiki asked as he faced the new student. Haru just stared back. Something was peculiar about this guy, and the resemblance between him and Yuski was uncanny. Could it be...that these two were siblings? Haru tensed nervously at the thought. If that were true, then he may be up shit creek without a paddle. The only thing that would ease i his mind right now is if the senior student wouldn't know about this morning.

Then it suddenly hit him:

"SEEEENPAAAIII, SOMEONE IS TRYING TO SCORE WITH YOUR SIIIIISTEERRR!"

Haru quickly glanced at the one who yelled that: Daigo. The aforementioned young man seemed to be innocent right now as he and Shoji were arguing about who would win in a match between two comic book characters Haru had never heard of. Nanase never really cared too much about what those comic books were about, nor did he take the time to read them.

He looked back at Isshiki. That kind and benevolent smile on his face remained as bright as his hair and character. So perhaps he doesn't know? Haru breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe...for now. But if someone told him...

Suddenly, Isshiki was right in front of him, and this startled the former swimmer to the point where he nearly fell off the bench. "Isshiki Satoshi! You must be Haruka Nanase!" The senior student exclaimed happily as he held out his hand. "I heard so much about you. Who knew that Iwatobi's ace would go to our school?!"

Haru scowled at the gesture. If there was anything about this guy he didn't like, it was his obnoxious nature. Perhaps that was why he didn't like Kisumi, a boy he went to middle school with. He felt the same vibes with the older student. However, he knew that he needed to be in this guy's good graces if he was ever going to make it through this school. With a sigh, he took the representative's hand and shook it. "Yeah, must be one of those fateful encounters," Haru quipped. "Nice to meet you."

Not losing his smile even for an instant, Isshiki twirled around with a laugh. "The power of youth resonates in us all!" Something seemed a little different when Satoshi twirled, and Haru just noticed it. For a moment, he had his uniform on, shirt done up with collars neatly folded. Now he was almost completely naked, with only an apron covering his front.

Megumi covered her face and blushed when she got a glimpse of Isshiki's backside. Ryoko and Yuki made uncomfortable faces as they looked away from the sight. "Will you stop stripping in front of us, Isshiki?!" Yuski snapped, face also red from embarrassment if not for herself then for the fact that this strange individual was her brother, "ESPECIALLY the girls! You're such an perverted idiot!"

Her brother patted her head. "Now, now, Yuski-chan," he playfully warned much to his sister's chagrin, "You must learn to appreciate how beautiful us youthful students can be-"

Before he can continue, he was punched in the air with a yell. "DON'T BLUR THE LINES BETWEEN YOUTH AND PERVERSION, YOU FUCKING EXHIBITIONIST!" Yuski yelled as she punched her brother. Everyone blinked as they stared at this scene. Haru could admit that this girl was not someone who could be messed with. He will keep that in mind for the future.

Yuki whistled as she saw Isshiki land face first in the grass a couple feet away. "That must be a new record," she complimented.

"You think?" Yuski questioned as she went back to drinking her juice. "I don't know how we are still in the same family."

"Because you and I have the same mother!" Isshiki responded in a muffled voice before trying to get back up.

"No shit Sherlock," Yuski grumbled sarcastically.

Since the recent scene ended the argument the other two idiots had, Shoji looked at Haru. "Say, you free tonight?"

"Not rea-"

"That was a rhetorical question," Daigo cut Haru off as he glared at Shoji, "You're invited to a get-together tonight and we want you to come." Zenzo silently protested while moving his arms and shaking his head and knowing where this get-together would take place.

Noticing the other ravenette's acts of protested, Haru went back to eating. "I decline," he answered.

"Come ooon," Yuki coaxed. "It will be a lot of fun."

"I said no," Haru refused, this time slightly more irritated than before. Yuki sulked at the new student's answer.

You know what, guys?" Soma suggested, "I have an idea. Since our new friend is a former swimmer, he must like water." Haru twitched at the word. What was he going to suggest this time? Is there really a pool here? That was the only way to blackmail him. Grinning at his new friend's reactions, Soma went on, "Let's ask Fumio-san if we can use the hot tub!" Haru widened his eyes. It may not be a pool, but it was kind of like a pool with hot water and jets. Curse this guy for figuring out his weakness!

"That's a great idea!" Isshiki exclaimed. "We have been meaning to go in that hot tub since last winter!"

Remembering what happened this morning, Yuski huffed as she looked away, hiding her blush. "Count me out. If Haru is going, then I won't."

"Ohhhh?" Daigo teased. "Your boyfriend will be there~" Haru quickly glanced at Isshiki, who had just stood up and cracked his neck. There goes those nervous spells again. He prayed that the older student hadn't heard that, but why was he worried? He and Yuski weren't a couple, and they probably will never be one. So why were his nerves still there?

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Yuski argued, face flustered. Haru nodded in agreement. He would say something, but he knew that her brother was standing not too far away. With this in mind, he had to hold his tongue to avoid being guilty.

"Leave her alone, Daigo," Ryoko said. "If she doesn't want to come, then that's her choice." Haru twitched again, but this time out of pure annoyance. How come he was coaxed into this, but she has the right to refuse? However, on the other hand, he would never say no to anything that involved water.

"So Haru-san," Soma looked at him, "Do you want to join us?"

Without thinking, Haru replied, "Sure but no more than 5 minutes." He blinked at his answer. He told himself that he wouldn't make any new friends at this school, and now here he is. Why was he so quick to agree? Perhaps the past 6 months had left him wishing to establish a connection to people again. Contrarily, Soma did say that the more friends, the less likely he will be able to be lost, but how long will that last?

Soma smiled, "Awesome! I haven't gone in the hot tub either, so this will be fun for both of us." "R-right," Haru stuttered quietly, partially excited to get into the hot water again.

Megumi gave a shy smile as she finished her lunch. She admitted that she had never gone into the hot tub either, let alone seen it. However, she knew that if Soma will be there then she will definitely be there. The sight of his bare chest in the water with their friends, water vapour collecting and running down those ruby-head strands of water and down chiseled abs and muscles. It was enough to make her squeal in delight and blush madly at the daydream.

Soma raised an eyebrow when he looked at her. "You okay, Tadakoro?"

"E-eh?!" Megumi squeaked in surprise. Did he just hear her? "I-I'm fine, Soma-kun," She assured. Yuki and Ryoko whispered to each other about what they had just witnessed, followed by bouts of giggling.

"Anyway, guys," Isshiki said as he walked back to the group, his smile was slightly more serious than before. "If you're finished your lunches, then head to class. I need to talk to the new student." This made Haru once again stiffen as dread took over.

"See you later," Soma waved as he got up and walked away the group. Megumi followed him with one more wave to Haru.

"Good luck~" Yuki wished as she walked away with Ryoko. Yuski just huffed without another word as she followed her friends.

Once everyone had left and the two young men were left, the smile on Isshiki's face faded completely and turned into a piercing glare as he continued to stare at Haru. The ravenette's breath caught in his throat. This was not going to end well.

* * *

 **Isshiki-senpai is piissseeed! I do apologize for OOC-ness, but if some guy saw your little sister naked even if it was by accident, you would tend to be protective too. Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. You will find out the identity of the student next chapter as well as a little bit about him. Until then, you know what you gotta do. Let me know what you think and I will see you next time!**


	4. Autumn Elections Announcement

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while since the last chapter. This story was put on hiatus due to certain things that happened:**

 **~ My ipad's keyboard broke down after I spilled liquid on it not once..but twice. So it would be a while before I get a new keyboard.**

 **~ Life had taken over so, I wasn't able to work on my projects as much as I should. That can cause serious writer's block.**

 **~ And speaking of writer's block, I had to read the Shokugeki no Soma manga to refresh my memory of things so I can keep plot holes down to a minimum.**

 **Those were pretty much the reasons why this story was on hiatus. I'm going to try my best to put out the best work I can for you guys, and that goes double with my youtube videos too. As for the others well...**

 **See You Again has been discontinued/put on indefinite hiatus due to too many problems in the planning. I might pick up this series again, but I just have too much on my plate to do so. So right now it's not a priority. The Voiceless is also on hiatus due to writer's block. However, I do plan on picking that story up soon as I'm getting some ideas. My Fairy Tail muse has been laid to rest now, but due to my re-kindled interest in the series, she might wake up soon! And as some of you may know...Past That Guides Us and Accidental Misunderstandings have also been put on indefinite hiatus due to lack of interest in continuing them. I know it sucks as I'm on the final chapter of both. My Bleach Muse is just gone right now.**

 **That's all what I have to say. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Autumn Elections Announcement**

Haru's blood froze in his veins as his breath caught in his throat. For the first time in a while, he actually felt afraid of someone, and he did the best he could to not look the other student in the eye. All that time of thinking that he was in the clear was nothing but wishful thinking. Of course, Isshiki knew about what happened that morning! He could hear his voice from around the corner. It was only a matter of time before he put the pieces together.

Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. Who knew that he was going to die on the first day of school? At least he would join Makoto. The very thought of the name stung as Haru could feel imminent heart break. Memories of the horrible night filled his head again as he whimpered. _Keep it cool,_ He urged himself, eyes shut as tightly as possible as he tried to fight off his emotions. The _last_ thing he needed was to have a breakdown in front of his senpai. Every voice in his head screamed for help as he tightened his hold on his leg, fingernails digging through cloth and skin.

Isshiki softened his eyes and sighed when he saw Haru about to have a breakdown. So it was just like yesterday. When news of Haru transferring reached the ears of the Polar Star students, the representative wanted to see for himself who this guy was. Don't ask him, but he preferred the vent system on the roof to travel between rooms upstairs. He thought that it made him seem unique. Anyway, he opened the panel in Haru's room and peaked through the opening, only to see him break down into tears as he held onto a picture. He wanted to comfort the younger student, but couldn't bring himself to, especially where he was as it would alarm the boy. So he decided to talk to him when he calmed down the first chance he got.

"Relax, man," Isshiki calmed. "Whatever happened was rather painful but it happened in the past, so you can calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk."

"Considering how I saw your sister?" Haru asked, opening his eyes to look at the senior student. He was starting to calm down from relief alone.

Isshiki nodded, still frowning. "Yes, though I also want to ask you what your intentions are for my sister."

"It was an accident," Haru defended himself. "She stepped on her robe and fell."

"And what did you do?" Isshiki scolded.

"Look," the ravenette argued, "it was a very awkward moment for both of us - a misunderstanding - so I suggest that we not talk about this anymore." He stood up and was about to walk away before Isshiki grabbed his arm. This guy's persistence was really starting to get on Haru's nerves.

"No...you look...I can understand if it's a misunderstanding. However, you need to apologize to my sister."

"Why do I need to apologize?" Haru took back his arm. "She didn't knock. I may have snuck a peek and stared, but I don't think I did anything wrong."

Isshiki took a slow inhale, then exhale. "I only want what's best for my sister. She's all I have left, so it's my duty as her brother and guardian to take care of her. I may not be a threatening type...but if you do anything to harm my sister in any way, there _will_ be a problem. Do you understand me?

"..." There goes that statement again. This guy was starting to be like someone whom Haru knew back in Iwatobi - Sousuke Yamazaki - whom Haru had a strong dislike for. The two were bitter rivals in tournaments, and he was very overprotective over Rin. Haru had no idea why Rin was best friends with the guy, nor did he care especially when the two weren't friends anymore themselves. He was certain Sousuke had a boiling hatred for him right now just as much as Rin does. If Haru could give Isshiki any kind of credit, he was actually a lot nicer of a person.

"Fine," Haru tensed.

"There," Isshiki smiled, "I'm sorry for threatening you, but you need to understand where I'm coming from. Yuski's...a very special person to me."

"Whatever," Haru walked away. "You can't hold too tightly...you're just going to lose them in the end."

Isshiki's eyebrow raised at the other boy's puzzling statement. Whatever happened must have broken his heart. He wanted to call out to his junior, but nothing came out. If only he understood what happened. That alone made him worry about Haru's standing at this academy. To survive, one needs to be on their toes at all times. And if Haru's mind is filled with thoughts of whatever is bothering him, he's going to lose in the end.

He thought of Yuski and what was going on with her. She had been very angry and distant, and that alone worried him. He had tried to do everything he could to make her understand that she needs to be more attentive to her courses.

They were from a very wealthy family, a juggernaut in the culinary business. While Isshiki's specialty was modern Japanese cuisine and vegetarian dishes, Yuski was well-versed in western cooking. She was pushed into attending Totsuki Academy so that she wouldn't be alone and so that she could put her skills to good use. She was able to make friends with several members of the dorms, especially Yuuki, who's animals kept the girl calm and collected. Isshiki knew that her parents, who had died in an accident, would want both of them to succeed in their respective fields and live their lives as happily as they could despite what happened.

Arato walked towards him. "Isshiki-senpai?"

Isshiki turned toward the girl. "What is it, Hisako-san?"

"You've been summoned to the council room for a meeting," Arato answered, "the rest of the Elite 10 will be attending and since you are the seventh seat, you are urged to attend immediately."

Understanding the situation, Isshiki nodded. Similar to the school board, the Elite 10 ran everything when it came to the school. Director Nakiri may have been the headmaster, but any decision made by the Elite 10 was absolute. Sometimes the blonde didn't like the decisions his colleagues made, but because he was one man, their decisions would made through a vote. This would turn out to be a problem somewhere down the road. He followed his underclassman to the council room where the rest of the elite 10 was waiting for him.

Inside the academy, the blond student from earlier walked down the hallways, scowling as he faced forward. His mind was filled with nothing but hate and contempt for this new addition to the school. He had heard that Haru was a former swimmer with hardly any experience, so what was so special about him?

Daichi Kurosaki's father was the head of a restaurant chain popular among the wealthy and upper working class, and the family specialized in Japanese and western gourmet cuisine. Anyone may brush Daichi off as someone with father issues, but it went even deeper than that. He was on his way of making his father proud. He was already at the top of the class, and he proved it with every shokugeki he was participated in.

Then this guy showed up. Girls started to crowd him like he was some kind of idol celebrity. Daichi didn't understand the appeal. This was a school for aspiring chefs who could afford it, not for some "pretty face". Sure the kid had looks, but did he truly have the drive to really succeed? Daichi highly doubted it. In fact, if he were a betting man, he was sure that Haru would be expelled by the time the next event was over, then things would go back to normal.

He noticed Haru up ahead and grumbled. Speak of the devil and he should appear. Not wanting to have anything to do with the new student, he quickly turned a corner to take a detour. Maybe Haru didn't notice him and maybe he can get some peace for the rest of the day.

"Hey you!"

Daichi sighed when Haru pursued him. So much for that peace. Why can't this guy just leave him alone? "I'm already going to battle your 'friend'. What more do you want?" He growled irritably. Haru paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to the blonde in front of him. "Out with it!" Daichi snapped, startling the ravenette slightly.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Haru asked.

Daichi looked at Haru and smirked, "How about I answer that question after I beat your new friend?" Haru narrowed his eyes. So this guy won't give him a straight answer? Fine then.

"But I will ask you this," Daichi walked toward Haru, who in turn stepped back toward a locker, "Why are you so special? It's your first day and already there are girls fawning over you like you are the next best thing. This school is for chefs, not for some pretty boy wannabe like you." Haru found himself backed into a locker as the other, slightly taller student was towering over him. "So let me give you a little warning," Daichi snarled menacingly, dropping the volume of his voice to sound intimidating, "This may be your first day...but you won't last the week."

Haru had dealt with bullies like this before - one such example was Sousuke Yamazaki - but something about this guy stood out from the rest. He could admit that he was slightly intimidated by this young man, but he didn't want to show it. He looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "You can bully me all you like...but it would be wise not to underestimate me."

Daichi snickered and gave Haru a hard shove into the locker, earning a surprised grunt from the other man. "Then so be it." Before he could leave, though, his way was blocked by none other than Soma, who had witnessed this encounter from down the hall.

"Yo," Soma greeted as he crossed his arms. "Didn't I warn you to leave him alone, Kurosaki?"

Daichi narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then smirked. "I haven't forgotten about you, Yukihira. Besides, we haven't discussed the details about our shokugeki, so here is what I propose. You win...and I will leave him alone. However...if I win-"

Soma laughed. "Let me guess, one of us is expelled. It's the same song and dance when it comes to you people." He placed a hand on the hothead's shoulder, and his expression became serious. "Maybe you should worry more about the Autumn Elections, column B. I'll see you at the competition." Soma smirked as he let go. He gestured for Haru to come along, and the new student followed him, mind full of questions.

As they walked, Soma explained to Haru about the up and coming Autumn Elections, sensing the other boy's confusion. In June, the first year students went on a gruelling trip to a resort owned by the school. Once there they were drilled by staff and school alumni to take nearly impossible practical tests, such as creating dishes from ingredients found in the wilderness and running a breakfast buffet. Little did everyone know that this was all in preparation for the Autumn election. The ones that were impressive were qualified to compete.

As Haru listened to this explanation, the first thought that came to mind was how rich this school was. How much did it own anyway? The answer was almost overwhelming. Since Soma was a commoner too, Haru bet anything he felt the same way.

Then he thought of the tests. He was glad he missed it. With what happened to Makoto And the high amount of pressure, he probably wouldn't last very long. If it was a swimming competition, he wouldn't have as much of a problem, as far as he knew, not that he really cared about winning.

The two boys suddenly stopped in their tracks when Isshiki stood before him. He had a serious look on his face as he faced Haru. The latter averted his eyes, not wanting to deal with the older student. "What's up, Senpai?" Soma asked.

"There has been a last minute decision," Isshiki answered. "Because one student dropped out, we had to make a decision on who to replace him."

Haru turned on his feet and began to walk away. "Good luck finding him then," he coldly remarked. Soma was about to walk after him when Isshiki spoke again.

"That's the thing; we found a replacement," Isshiki replied, his eyes are still on Haru.

Soma slowly turned to his senpai. "What are you-"

"As of today, Haruka Nanase is added to column A effective immediately," Isshiki decreed. A confident smile formed on his face as his new kohai froze in shock.

Soma's eyes widened with as much shock as his new friend's. "S-say that again?! It's his first day! Is this some kind of joke?!"

Isshiki shook his head. "I wish it was, but let's just say that we were talking about you a lot, Haru. See you at the dorm." He walked away, waving at them both.

Haru never moved from his spot. He stared at his feet in bewilderment. There were hundreds of students at this school, so why was he chosen of all people?! Soma had told him that those who impressed at the training camp would be qualified, so if that were true, then why did he qualify?! He felt a certain tightness weighing on his chest. This can't be happening. He wanted to run.

"-ru!" He felt two hands grasp his shoulders firmly and looked in front of him. Soma was in front of him with a look of concern.

"I can't do it," Haru shook his head, "I can't qualify so this is a sick joke."

Soma's eyes furrowed as he smacked Haru across the face, waking him up from his shocked state. "Pull yourself together!" He returned his hand to Haru's shoulder and began to shake him a little. "You need to stay calm if you want to stay in this place! This is not swimming anymore. You're in a completely different world. What if you're stuck in a dinner rush?! Can you do it then?!"

Haru looked down as he listened to Soma's words, and forced out, "I've...never-"

"That's no excuse!" Soma snapped, "I don't know what happened to make you transition but you need to face the facts. As for why you qualified, maybe someone saw your earlier work and nominated you. We don't know, and probably never will but think of this a GOOD thing." He let go and sighed.

After a little bit of pondering, Haru looked at Soma once again. Maybe someone did nominate him but who and why? The only ones he knew who would know him best would have called from Iwatobi. Or maybe it could be someone at the school? The only ones who tasted his cooking were Granny Fumiko and that Erina girl. He could ask them later, well more confront Erina about it. He liked Fumiko and how grandmother-like she was, so he would just talk about it with her calmly. He didn't trust Erina after the way she treated him. He thought about the last thing that Soma said. Many people had doubted the ravenette for his lack of experience, so maybe he can use this tournament to show people he was here to stay. He thought of the people he left in Iwatobi and realized that he could do his best for their sakes.

"So," Soma broke the silence, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Haru replied. "So what do we do? Think of a dish?"

"The theme should be delivered to us either today or tomorrow," Isshiki explained. "With that in mind, go to your classes, you two. I'll see you back in the dorm." He turned and walked away.

"Yeah, see you," Soma turned to Haru, "You gonna be alright?"

"I think so," Haru breathed in and out. He couldn't believe that he broke down in anxiety like that. "To tell you the truth, swimming has nothing to do with it. I haven't entered a cooking competition before as I've cooked mainly for myself and my friends."

"Hey, totally understandable. If you want to know something...I haven't cooked in a major competition either so this is stressful for me as it is for you." Soma put his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I'm here to talk if you need it. I know you're not ready to open up just yet, but I'm a patient guy." He looked at him. "Tell me when you're ready okay?"

Haru just nodded. He didn't expect to make a new friend this quickly, but something about this young man felt so warm and inviting. He felt that he could trust him and relate to. There was something that set him apart from the other rich people that went to this school, and it wasn't just the fact that he was a fellow commoner. Haru couldn't put his finger on what that special something was.

"Come on," Soma beckoned as he walked down the hall, "we've got classes to attend."

Haru followed the red-head. He was sure that everyone at home must be concerned about his transition here. Maybe later tonight he can call home and tell them he settled in just fine. The problem was actually building up the strength to talk to them.

* * *

In a bar in Iwatobi, Kagari Ichinose sat on a bar stool with a Bourbon whiskey in his hand. It may have been 6 months Makoto Tachibana's death, but the grief never stopped.

No one ever was the same since that awful night. Rei had tried to pick up the pieces left behind, to fill in the shoes of the timid, cheerful boy. The once-innocent and childish Nagisa became more mature but hollow. Rin became angrier and distant from everyone else.

Kagari furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of the maroon-haired shark tooth. Over the past month, the two came to blows with one another. When Haru was still in town, Rin would often yell at him to get his act together and stop feeling sorry for himself. Haru would never leave his room for days at a time and while this was fine for the first few months, it was starting to get on Rin's nerves. Kagari could admit that he wasn't wrong, but the way he acted to someone who was suffering the most out of all of them was uncalled for. He viewed Rin's outbursts as a way to take his anger out on Haru, and they were hurting more than helping. The next thing everyone knew, Haru was on a train to Tokyo to attend Totsuki Academy.

Rei found this school online and brought it up in a meeting between him, Kagari, Nagisa, and Miho Amakata. They all agreed that Haru needed a change of pace, but the idea of him doing anything other than swimming was a risky one. Swimming was all Haru had a passion for. Sure, he was good at acting, drawing and cooking but they weren't passions. This worried the blonde man. However, he was assured when they spoke to Haru about it, and he shrugged in response, thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea.

Kagari brought the glass to his lips and took a drink. He checked his phone, wishing that his wife would respond to him. So far, she has not.

Kagari and Miho had been married for over a year, but they had already conceived a girl beforehand. Shortly after they were married and their daughter, Liza, was born. They decided to go for more children, and to Kagari's surprise, Miho was pregnant with quadruplets. This was a standard thing in Kagari's family, since his mother was a twin. However, with the tragic loss of Makoto, their relationship strained through their grief.

That was their change. Miho had spent a lot of time with Gou, who was suffering just as much if not more than Haru - more on that later - being an aunt to her and supporting her. Kagari didn't mind this at all. What bothered him the most was the loss of spark between them. Miho always felt tired all the time. The two of them spoke so casually to each other that it felt empty. They still loved each other, but they found themselves drifting apart.

What hurt Kagari the most was the amount of luggage he found near Miho one day. He asked her about it, and she looked at him and said, "Liza and I are moving to my parents' house to stay for a while. I need some time to rethink our relationship. Maybe you should do the same."

When she said that, he felt a pain in his heart that wouldn't go away. He wanted to stop her from walking out, but after reflecting on the circumstances that lead to their separation, he realized with a heavy heart maybe some time apart was all they needed right now.

As Kagari took another drink, he opened the internet on his phone and searched Totsuki Academy. He wanted to know how Haru was doing, and maybe a phone call wasn't enough. As he flipped through the pages of the website, he couldn't help but stare in awe of their reputations. He picked up his phone and dialled the number. This was going to be the next step in his life.

* * *

When Haru, Soma and Megumi returned to the dorm after classes, Soma froze mid step when he saw a man in conversation with Fumio. "Who is that, Soma-kun?" Megumi asked.

Soma's eyes twitched. "What is he doing here?"

Haru studied the man with interest. He was rather tall and muscular, with long red hair in a loose pony tail. His cheek bones were chiseled and there was a hint of stubble on his chin. There was a sense of charisma in his eyes, and it reminded Haru of his coach back in Iwatobi. His eyes suddenly went wide in a realization when he saw the familiar features in this man's face. He turned to Soma. "That guy is your-"

"HEY DAD!" Soma marched toward the two, cutting off Haru's question.

Megumi shrieked in shock. "THAT'S YOUR FATHER?!"

Sensing Soma running toward him, Joichiro faced him and waved. "Yo, Soma!"

"What are you doing here?" Soma demanded.

"Was in the area so I decided to check things out," the older man explained. "Keeping well?"

"As well as I should be," Soma answered. "Made some new friends and the like."

Joichiru looked at Megumi and Haru. "I see." He narrowed his eyes at Haru. "I've seen you somewhere before. Where are you from, kid?"

It was the same old song and dance with these people. Who here _doesn't_ know who he is? "Iwatobi, sir," Haru answered.

"He's the rising star of Iwatobi," Soma explained. "We saw that tournament last year on the television."

Joichiru studied Haru some more. "I see, well you seem to be far from home."

"He's a student at our school now," Fumio interjected. "And he's a pretty good cook."

"You'll have to show me sometime then." Joichiro faced his son once more. "Speaking of which, you should show me what you've learned. From where I stand, it's 500 to nothing when it comes to our challenges."

Soma twitched. "489 wins to you," he corrected.

"Close enough," his father shot back. "Well what are you kids standing out there for? I'll see you inside, Soma." He walked into the house.

Just as Joichiro was walking inside the house, Yuuki and Yuski walked up. Yuuki ogled Joichiro. "Who is that?" She asked excitedly.

"Don't know, don't care," Yuski noticed Haru from the corner of her eye, "Oh if it isn't the pervert."

"If it isn't the klutz," Haru retaliated.

"Fuck you, you jerk," Yuski stormed passed him, intentionally bumping her shoulder to his.

Haru just rubbed his shoulder. He was going to say something to counteract her, but he remembered Isshiki's words from earlier that morning so he held his tongue. He didn't want to be like the bad guy, and he had too much on his plate to give her any more attention. Besides, she was the one that went into the bathroom without knocking. He would never understand girls sometimes. He walked inside the house and while Soma and Joichiro were setting up, he headed towards his room.

Joichiro noticed Haru and looked at his son. "Isn't your friend going to join us?"

Soma shrugged. "Haru's going through some issues right now, so I think it would be best if he's on his own for now. In the meantime, let's have that competition."

The older Yukihira smirked. "Thought you'd never ask." He looked at Fumio. "So what's the theme?"

"I want you to make something that's light, refreshing, not too filling," the aforementioned elderly lady specified, "It has to be something that would whet someone's appetite when they come home from school or work hungry but still have room for dinner later. Oh, and I want you to use the key ingredient: Apples!"

Soma nodded, "I see, so you want something that brings out the Fall season." He grabbed some Arborio rice, onions, garlic, apples, and crisp vegetables. At the same time, Joichiro grabbed his respective ingredients. "You're going down, Dad," Soma said.

"We'll see about that," Joichiro retorted back as he began to cook his entry. "After this, you will see if you still have a long way to go."

As he put his bags down upstairs, Haru's eyes caught sight of the photo frame he turned over last night. He slowly stepped towards it and reached for it, but froze and held back. What was the point anymore? Part of him wanted to throw the photo against the wall as hard as he could, part of him wanted to pick up that photograph and lie on the bed like he used to. When he did the latter though, he remembered Rin's harsh words:

" _You think Makoto is going to forgive you for being so pathetic like you are?! Get up and get over yourself, Haru! He's gone, so accept it and MOVE ON!"_

Haru's chest hurt a little when he remembered those words. He wanted to yell back, but instead he held back and avoided Rin for the rest of the day. He just wanted to grieve his own way; he didn't want to deal with anyone else. He knew that Rin had his heart set in the right place, but was it really necessary to yell at him every day? That was one of the reasons why he agreed to come down here in the first place.

However, he needed someone he could talk to. Soma was busy with his father. Fumio was probably judging their competition. Either way, he needed to talk to someone who understood him the most, and he wasn't ready to open up to them yet. He turned over the photograph and sat down on his bed. With his head hung low, he reminisced while staring at it.

 _It was when Makoto and he started high school, and Makoto was starting to get a little impatient. "Haru, are you ready yet? We're going to be late! Haru-chan!"_

 _Haru walked out of his room, wearing his school uniform. It was a black blazer with the Iwatobi crest on the right lapel, covering a white dress shirt and a green striped tie. He also wore simple dress pants and shoes. "Don't call me that," he bluntly answered, "And I'm ready."_

" _Look how charming you are!" Haru's mother, Yuno, chirped with glee. "What handsome young men you both are. I need to capture this moment." She took out her camera._

" _Do we really need to do this, Mom?" Haru asked, rolling his eyes. "I don't wan-" Suddenly when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled closer, his eyes widened and his mouth tightened._

" _Cheese!" Makoto posed for the camera, throwing in a peace sign for good measure. Haru barely had time to compose himself when Yuno snapped the picture._

 _He looked at his best friend with a scowl. "Did you really have to do that?"_

 _Makoto smiled brightly. "Your mom wanted a picture. Besides, is it wrong to want to create a memory like this? These moments are going to be with you forever, Haru-chan."_

 _Haru reached for his bag. "Once again, don't call me that."_

After a while, Haru kept that photograph with him for the next couple of years. That was when Makoto was alive.

Now, as frustration rose within him, he did not want to look at the picture anymore. Every time he looked at the photograph, he would be reminded of that day he lost his best friend. He didn't want any more reminders. "Why?" He clutched the photograph tightly as he glared at the wall in front of him. Tears stung his remorseful blue eyes that once had life, that once shone and sparkled just like a pool; now they were a dull blue, dull like an empty void of hopelessness. "Why?" He spoke again, his voice cracking and shaking. His chest tightened and he could feel himself drowning. Something was fighting his way back out, and he knew it was now or never.

"WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?!" He viciously threw the photograph against the wall, and the frame shattered. The paper dropped to the ground with what remained of the frame. Haru grit his teeth as he fell to his knees. "Makoto..." He wept as his body shook with every fibre of his being, "Why did you save me? It should have been me... You said that we would always be together...so why did you leave us?! I...I don't know which way to go... I'm so lost and confused; my brain is about to bust. Someone please...please save me from this prison!I"

He was suddenly taken surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. A tint of redness appeared on his cheeks when he discovered his head was resting between a pair of soft breasts.

Soma rushed into the room with Megumi, Isshiki and the other students in tow. "Haru!" They had to stop the competition early when they had heard the crash coming from Haru's room. Because the redhead was still cooking, Joichiro jumped in, having had a lot of experience cooking many meals at once. The older man understood his son's intentions, and he knew that Haru was more important. Fumio told everyone else to go ahead while she jumped in to help.

However, when they got there, they all froze in place. Yuski was holding Haru close. A moment ago they didn't get along due to a misunderstanding, and now here she was, comforting the broken boy in her arms. Isshiki smiled. The last time she was like this was when he too was breaking down over their parents' death.

"Haru-kun," Megumi was the first to speak as she stepped forward. Her eyes widened when she noticed the broken glass. "Oh Haru-kun..."

"I'll go get a dust pan and broom to clean this up," Isshiki suggested, "You guys talk to him and cheer him up." He walked away, down the hallway.

Soma sat on the bed. "I know that something happened...and just so you know, we're all here for you."

"What happened?" Shun asked.

"Shun...I don't think-" Ryoka was soon cut off by Haru.

"It's okay... You...you need to know what happened...if that's what it takes to be free from this grief I'm going through. I'm ready." He backed away, not even caring that his face was inside Yuski's chest.

Megumi took a box of tissues and gave them to Haru, who used them to dry his tears.

"Take your time, Haru," Soma spoke slowly. "What happened...that day?"

 **That was the chapter! I hope it was to your liking. Next chapter's going to be a long flashback of what really happened that day so that you can get the idea, as I'm sure a few of you were asking me what happened to Makoto. Shout-out goes to my friend Caleb for editing a small part of this. See you in the next chapter hopefully!**


End file.
